Love of a Slytherin Prince
by Bellatryx-black
Summary: Draco and Ginny find love ... But they are oblivious to the force inside Hogwarts that is waiting to destroy them both... AN:Thanks Sunset Ruby, I am gonna keep on writing! CHAPTER 7 FIANLLY UP!
1. Hunted

Hey fanfic Harry Potter fans! This is my first EVER fan fic, so please read and review! I am totally obsessed with Harry Potter… Mainly Draco Malfoy (but girls… who wouldn't be?) I have loads more coming in this, I just needed to start it off. Damn the 3 day waiting period! And im also really sorry about the screwed up layout of this… my computer wont let me change it! Please don't be angry!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter etc etc. I wish I owned Draco… mmmmmmm ;)

Chapter 1: Hunted

Deep in the grass that surrounded the bank of the lake, a certain Gryffindor lay, her eyes closed, her fiery red hair rustling by the soft autumn breeze that played across her face. She had found herself wandering to this same spot a lot lately, getting away from the hustle and bustle of the castle, avoiding the muffled whispers and anxious glances that had been thrown her way since the latest edition of the _Prophet _was released.

Ginny Weasley, no longer the naïve and unknown girl who once had a crush on the _boy-who-won't-go-away-and-is-extremely-unfortunate-looking, _(sorry, I just had to get that out of my system!) was now in her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and seemed to be getting even more attention than the famous Harry Potter himself.

All of this was due to a certain reporter who had not been able to keep her mouth away from her acid green quill for long enough to stop ruining peoples lives and reputations. Yet, _she has done quite a poor job this time,_ Ginny thought. For she had not ruined her life, merely scratched her reputation with her chipped, crimson talons.

_ARE HOGWARTS BOYS IN DANGER?_

_All young boy's who currently attend _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_, have more to worry about than exams and homework,_ writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. _Virginia Weasley,a sixth year currently attending the school, has come to build herself a rather fiery reputation. _

_'She really does get around you know.' says Pansy Parkinson, an intelligent and very modest girl in the 7th year, 'She's been with Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Ernie MacMillan, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Anthony Goldstein, Justin Finch-Fletchley and of course Harry Potter.'_

_On Friday of last week, your _Daily Prophet _reporter witnessed a rather public display in the Gryffindor Common room, where Virginia started yelling obscenities at the cowering figure of a red headed boy, obviously Virginia's latest catch._

_Picking up boys and throwing them away like spare parchment is not only cruel but can build vicious rumours. _

_'Ginny isn't like that at all!' claims Luna Lovegood, a slightly unhinged girl and a close friend of Virginia's. 'People only say that they have gone out with her because she is beautiful and intelligent. I think it's a disgrace that people should say things like that about her!'(For a full account of the Lovegood's trip to Sweden to locate the mythical Crumple-Horned-Snorkack, turn to page 17)'_

_Maybe now, that Virginia's knows of her damage to these poor boys lives, she will think again before seducing the next innocent victim._

As ludicrous that all this was, Ginny had no idea why Rita would want to hurt her. She had only met her briefly, but that was when she was in a jar in Hermione's bedroom. Sure, Ginny liked to flirt, she couldn't resist leaning over a little bit more or hitching her skirt up a little bit when she spotted a guy eyeing her up. But honestly..._'cowering figure of a red headed boy, obviously Virginia's latest catch?' _Was it illegal to have a screaming match with her own brother?She had also dated Michael and Seamus briefly, but the others? What disturbed her more was the fact that some of the people named she would never dream of dating – she would much rather eat stinksap than go out with Ernie. And ever since the article was released, Neville had the habit of blushing furiously and dropping whatever he was holding when he spotted her.

But now, as she lay in the grass, deep in relaxation, away from the scandalised looks of girls and the persecuting stares of the boys, she was able to forget all about the article. She heard a slight rustling sound behind her. Opening her eyes for a moment, she looked up, listening intently. Certain it was only the wind; she closed her eyes and continued to relax. She stretched and yawned. No one knew her well thought out hiding place, or so she thought…

"Good Afternoon, Virginia."

* * *

Draco leaned against the entrance hall doors, pausing before he entered the grounds to spot any girls worthy of hunting. When he only spotted Loony Lovegood and that complete skank Pansy Parkinson, he flicked his silver haired head to face the lake. Something stirred beneath the grass, and a shimmer of golden light caught Draco's eye. _Weasley. _Draco smirked to himself. He noticed she had been wandering off alone a lot lately, trying to sneak away from all the calculating looks and muttering that had followed her around ever since the _Daily Prophet _article about her was released. But from what he knew of Skeeter, most of the article would be false, as he himself had given many interviews to tear that saint Potter's halo off his head.

Yet, _there must be some truth to it, _Draco thought. Because, she was, undoubtedly a flirt. _Not with you, _said a firm and truthful voice in the back of his head. Draco didn't know why, but he seemed to care a lot about the fact that his name was absent to the list of Ginny's love interests. Although he wouldn't admit it, he felt that the absence of his name in the article bought some doubt that not every girl in the castle wanted him. He needed something, something convincing to reinforce that he was the Hogwarts Sex God, to therefore reinflate his ego. And as he caught sight of the golden glimmer in the grass again, he ran his had through his slick, silver-blond hair and strode silently across the grounds.

As he came closer to the resting figure in the grass, he became slower – a hunter never gives away his position. His foot caught unexpectedly on an early fallen leaf, which crunched slightly. Ginny looked up, her gleaming almond eyes searching for a moment, then closed again. Draco bent silently down beside her, his lips an inch from her delicate peach coloured ear and he whispered:

"Good Afternoon, Virginia."

Thanks for reading! Please review, maybe give me some ideas of something that could happen if you are willing. Don't worry, there is definitely some D/G action coming and some evil…I know it doesn't seem that interesting now…. But the plot shall thicken…. Muahahahahaha.


	2. Let's give them something to talk about

Hey thanx for reviewing!

theinvisibleperson2: I hope I can convince you to get into D/G, I love them! And Ginerva? Wow that's weird, thanks for that though. I'll keep with Virginia, because it can tie in with the smart-ass Draco comments later on.

realbluecandy: Thanks, I think it will be quite long, because the plot I have worked out is quite elaborate.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter just this plot. Damn that J.K Rowling! Why couldn't I have come up with it first?

Chapter 2: Let's give them something to talk about

_Let's give them something to talk about_

_A little mystery to figure out_

_Let's give them something to talk about_

_How about love, love, love?_

Bonnie Raitt

'Impedimenta!'

Ginny whipped around to find the frozen form of Draco Malfoy, his sleek silver hair slightly tousled, a couple of shining strands hanging lazily over his steely grey eyes. Ginny smiled to herself. Her wand still raised, she examined him, thinking playfully how good he looked, what she could do with those gorgeous lips and how good it would feel to drag her fingers through that sexy hair. She quickly reminded herself that he was in fact evil scum and therefore was not worth even giving a thought about. Yet before she could snap her expression back to shocked and disgusted, the jinx wore off, allowing Draco to relish the look plastered all over her face.

Any doubt in his mind that had suggested not every girl found him irresistible, now flickered and died at the sight of Ginny's face. _Look at her, eyeing me up, she can't take her eyes of me, _he thought. His ego inflated so rapidly and to such an extent that he could have hovered a couple of inches above the grass.

'Like what you see, do you?' Draco asked, smirking mischievously.

'Ugh, get the hell away from me Malfoy.' Ginny spat, deeply regretting those words when he actually stood up and took a few steps backwards.

'What do you think you were doing sneaking up on me like that anyway?' She asked.

'Just thought you might want some company.' Draco said casually. 'I mean, now that you have no

friends –'

'- I do so have friends!'

'Well, now that no-one seems to want to talk to you because of your seductive ways, I thought it would be nice for you to see a friendly face.' He finished, his eyes sparkling at the angry red head in front of him, who, in his opinion, happened to look damn fine when she was in a temper.

'Friendly face? Since when would I EVER be friends with you? And since when have you been nice?' she asked, trying to ignore the face that he seemed to be undressing her with his eyes.

Draco sat down beside her and tilted his head to one side, 'Since I realised that you happen to be sex-on-legs.' He said, just to see her infuriated. Draco loved to agitate Gryffindor's, it was one of his favourite past times.

To Draco's surprise, Ginny did not slap him, punch him, move away from him or even throw him a dirty look, but leaned closer to him, placed a long fingered hand on his thigh and whispered in his ear -

'I could show you things you have never seen before,' she teased, feeling pleased that Draco had taken in a nervous shuddering breath and became very tense. 'But I would never sleep with you.'

Draco, totally infuriated that the fiery little blood traitor had actually made him hot, and more than that, embarrassed, he sat there stunned, and promptly closed his mouth not remembering that he had opened it. He watched her walk up to the castle, already planning his revenge. _If she thought Rita Skeeter made her life hell, she's got something coming to her, _he thought. He spotted peoples heads turn, also watching her walk through the entrance hall door, muttering and pointing.

_I'll give them something to talk about._

_

* * *

_

Wow, now that that's done you can read and review please! I know that was short, but I've been working for six days straight, but I promise the next chappie will be longer and more eventful. Things are definitely gonna pick up in the next chapter between Gin and Draco, and by Chapter 5 the evil shall leak out! Ooohhh I know something you don't know… doo da… doo da…


	3. Series of unfortunate events

Hey! R&R! Thanks for reviewing guys, I hope the rest of it lives up to your expectations. Ginny and Draco will start liking each other soon enough and it shall be a grand event when it happens. And with my other story 'escape', I will only continue to develop it with harry potter characters if people want me to. But for now this story must go on! Hip hip hooray!

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling is in fact the person who came up with all these characters, places and in some cases objects. Not me. Don't sue me. Because I don't have any money. I spent it all on CD's and the third harry DVD!

* * *

Chapter 3: A series of unfortunate events

The next morning, Ginny woke up and lazily pulled on her robes to go down to the Great hall for breakfast. Regretfully, she left the soft bed, which she had had a sleepless night on. Something about the encounter with Malfoy had stirred something inside her. She had been probing her thoughts to figure out why she could not push it out of her mind, finding herself wanting to do it all again, just to have another chance to be closer to him…

She made her way into the Great hall and sat between Ron and Hermione, two of the only three people who didn't believe the _Prophet _article – the third, of course, was Harry.

"Morning Gin." said Hermione.

"Hi." Replied Ginny, while smiling at all three of them, noting that Harry looked back at her for only a brief moment and proceeded to blush and drop bacon onto his lap. For the past year, Harry seemed to have clicked to the fact that Ginny was no longer just Ron's little sister, and had taken quite a liking to her. Too bad, for Harry that is. Ginny was way past that, even thought Cho was way out of the picture. Harry was would only ever be a friend to her.

"Has the mail been yet?" she asked. Yet before anyone could answer, a giant whoosh of wings came from the far end of the hall, as hundreds of owls zoomed in to deliver their letters and parcels.

Very unexpectedly, a large barn owl swooped down and landed beside Ginny. Harry, Ron and Hermione seemed to have noticed this as well, and were looking at her questioningly. They most probably would not have been looking at her like this if it was a normal letter, but Ginny too, was curious, as she stared at the crimson envelope.

A Howler.

"Who-?"

But it seemed that they had all taken too much time staring at it blankly – it burst into flames and a booming voiced echoed across the hall.

IS IT TRUE? ALL THESE GUYS? I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL! WE SHARED ONE PASSIONATE AND PRECIOUS NIGHT TOGETHER AND IT DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU? WELL WE'RE THROUGH, AND DON'T EVEN TRY TO DENY WHAT YOU'VE DONE! I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT THERE ARE OTHERS… TWO OF THEM ARE MY BEST FRIENDS! HOW COULD YOU! SLUT!

This was followed by the longest silence that she had ever experienced. All around the hall people were dumbstruck, staring at her, in disbelief and shock.

"I… not hungry… have to…" Ginny got up from the table and strode out of the hall, totally aware of the many pairs of eyes burning into the back of her head as she left.

Draco saw Ginny getting up from the Gryffindor table to leave the hall. He leapt up at the same time, yet nobody noticed because they were all too busy gossiping about what they had just heard now that she had gone, supposedly out of earshot.

"Hey…wait up… WAIT!"

Ginny turned around to see Malfoy, smirking, and walking towards her. She was too infuriated to screw with his head now, all she wanted to do was be alone.

"Did you like it? It took me ages to think up that one." Draco said, leaning casually against the wall that Ginny had slumped on, blocking her from view of the Great hall's entrance.

"It was you! How dare you!" Ginny shrieked.

"Come on, I was just playing around. Besides, you would have done the same." With these words he went to turn around and go back to breakfast. In mid-turn, Harry, Hermione and Ron came through the entrance, just in time to see Ginny leaning against a wall with Draco Malfoy close beside her, looking very pleased with himself.

_Thank god. _Ginny thought. Surely her two friends and brother would realize what Malfoy had done, and make him pay. But to Ginny's surprise and horror, they were all looking at her in disgust. None more though, than Harry.

"I knew it wasn't true, but Malfoy? I thought you were better then that." Harry finished sounding deeply hurt, and they walked off towards the Gryffindor tower.

Draco's plan seemed to have worked better than he thought, and as he turned unwillingly to see what Ginny was about to do to him for punishment, he was astonished to see her in tears.

"How dare you." she quivered, silent tears pouring down her cheek. She stormed out of the entrance hall and down into the grounds, not towards the lake, but in the direction of the Quidditch pitch. Leaving Draco standing there, feeling disgusted at himself.

Most people thought of Draco as being the cold-hearted, evil and manipulative mini-me of Lucious Malfoy. Yet Draco despised his father, and even thought he did like to torment certain people to some extent, this game he thought he was playing with the youngest Weasley had morphed into just plain bullying. He hated himself that he had made her cry, even though he had made many people cry on countless occasions. How she had looked at him, with the utmost disgust and almost fear, made him squirm with guilt.

Her shiny tear stained cheek and her glittering chestnut eyes still lingered in his memory. Her beautiful blazing sheet of hair fanning as she turned away made him realize he had to make it up to her, no matter what. Though he did not know it now, the infatuation with her that flared inside him would make him leap into drastic measures.

It was time undo what had been done.

And what better way to do it … than with Rita Skeeter.

* * *

Well there we go, I hope you liked it! I have the entire plot mapped out in my head, but I need to go through a lot before I get to the important stuff. But it all ties in near the end, you shall see. And by the way, don't be shitty at me if you think the characters change, they need to. I can't have Malfoy being a sadistic git forever can I? Anyway, R&R and I shall carry on my pretties… 


	4. Infatuation

Hey everyone! I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! This chapter is a lot longer than the others, and it still actually isn't that long. But things are progressing and I can't wait to post the next chapter! I'm gonna try write it now, because I am so into this story! I hope you are to, let me know! R&R my darlings!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. But I do own this really cool CD labelling kit that is rather fun and interesting. You should label CD's, you might find you enjoy yourself.

By the way, this goes out to EVERYBODY, YES THAT MEANS YOU, please don't just read stories and not review them, I know that every writer wants feedback, so please be nice and review. It's not worth reading it and not reviewing, otherwise people don't know if others like it. THANKYOU! I LOVE YOU BUH-BYE!

Anywho…

* * *

Chapter 4: Infatuation

_I am full blood boricua_

_Read the tattoo in his arm_

_He tells me mami I need ya_

_And my heart beat pumps so strong_

_Getting lost in el ritmo_

_He whispers te quiero_

_I begin to give in with no hesitation_

_Can't help my infatuation_

_It's pure infatuation_

_-Christina Aguilera_

Ginny was woken the next morning by a small tawny owl, which was holding a newspaper. It dropped the paper onto her bed. Thinking that she would need to pay it, she reached over to her draw to retract some coins for the bird. Only when she turned back to pay the fee, it had gone. Thinking how odd it was that she was not receiving her mail at breakfast, she unrolled the paper and saw a quickly scribbled note on a torn piece of parchment. It read:

_Turn to page 3._

Doing as she was instructed to do, she quietly turned the paper open to page three, and spotted two separate photos, one of herself, smiling in a modest way, and the other of Draco Malfoy, leering out at her. She darted her eyes to the article:

_CLEARED OF ALL CHARGES_

_Recent evidence has come to see that Ginny Weasley, a 6th year student at _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _is in fact an innocent, normal girl, writes _Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. _A recent article viewing Miss Weasley to be the crusher of boys' hearts seems to have gone terribly astray to the truth._

_All the boys whose names were featured in the article printed in the _Prophet _four days ago have given exclusive interviews to clear their 'un-lovers' name._

_'I have never done anything with her.' Says Seamus Finnagan, while four of the other boys nod in agreement around him._

_'I will admit that I have been out with her,' says Dean Thomas, a good-looking Gryffindor 7th year, 'but Ginny isn't manipulative or mean, she is a kind and sweet girl who should be treated with respect, unlike how the latest article from the _Daily Prophet_ has.'_

_Evidence has also been given from an anonymous source that young Miss Weasley received a howler, from an angry flame that had read the article. It has now been confirmed from the same source that Draco Malfoy was the sender of that howler, a 7th year Slytherin at the school. Apparently, he was just trying to stir trouble and torment the young girl. _

_It seems that Hogwarts boys may now be safe, but with Mr Malfoy loose in the castle, girls may be the ones who are in trouble._

Ginny read it over and over again, just to make sure she had read it correctly. After yesterday's sequence of events, she was sure that no one would ever talk to her again. And now, she was free to wander the grounds, go to lessons and eat in the Great Hall without feeling like the scum of the earth.

She leapt out of bed with enthusiasm and raced down the dormitory stairs after she had dressed at top speed. Being Saturday, the Great Hall would not be full this early in the morning, yet she felt she needed to get there early, ready to greet all the boys and thank them for setting her free from Rita Skeeter's shackles.

She sat there in the semi-deserted hall when, Dean and Seamus came through the door at the same time as the delivery owls. She ran up to them and gave them both one-armed hugs. When she pulled away, they both looked rather shocked, and waited for her to explain herself.

"Thank you so much," Ginny said smiling fondly at them both, "How did you contact Rita anyway? How do you know her?"

"What?" Seamus exclaimed, while Dean just stood there with his mouth wide open in a confused sort of way.

"The interview?" Ginny inquired. "How did you convince Rita to write it? And how did you know about Malfoy?"

"We didn't jack up the interview." Seamus explained, with a dawning comprehension on his face. "We were all just asked to meet her. We didn't even know it was Malfoy who did all that until that Skeeter woman told us. We don't know who set up the interview."

Once he had finished talking, Ginny turned her head in the direction of the Slytherin House table. Malfoy spotted her looking at him, and hastily placed his knife and fork onto the table and strode out of the hall. Many pairs of eyes followed him – the _Prophet _had been passed around to almost every person in the hall by now. Then, she realised who it must have been. But why would he do that? He was a Malfoy, I mean, the spawn of Satan isn't supposed to be going around doing nice things for people. And even so, he didn't have to land himself in all of this, he could have just told Rita Skeeter that Ginny wasn't the Hogwarts whore, and left it at that.

It was at least a minute until she realised she was still standing in silence in front of Dean and Seamus. They both apologised for thinking that it was a possibility that she was what Rita Skeeter made her out to be, and left to get some breakfast.

She made her way out of the hall and into the grounds to find him, she had to know why he had done what he had. On the way, many people looked her way, waving and smiling when they saw her, some apologising and others stating how foul Draco Malfoy was. She waved back in a dismissive kind of way and searched for his white blonde head in the sea of green grass. She finally spotted him, lying in the very spot where all of this nonsense between them had started. As fast as she could, she paced across to the edge of the lake and saw him turn at the sound of her strides.

"Why?" she blurted out, sounding ruder than she had intended to. " Why did you do it?" She asked again, in a sweeter and calmer tone than before. It took him a while to answer, he seemed to be thinking long and hard about the words he was going to use.

"I couldn't let you live with that." He said, not meeting her eyes and standing up to leave.

"But you didn't have to turn it against you, clearing it all up for me was all you had to do." She said, grabbing hold of his arm to make sure he didn't leave before he had explained himself.

Draco looked down on the hand that had held him back, and forced a gaze up at her face that he couldn't dare look at, in case she had looked at him in that loathsome way that he dreaded. But to his delight and surprise, she was looking at him questioningly, almost in a concerned way, and at this, he answered: "Now it's even. And I don't care how many enemies I have - " Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but he put his fingers against it to silence her. " – just as long as you aren't one of them." He took his hand of her mouth and she stood there, in silence, her hand still gently holding his wrist.

He pulled away – yet longing to pull her closer – and started back up towards the castle. He was about ten feet away when he heard her voice again.

"Thank you, Draco."

He turned back and smiled at her. "Any time."

* * *

In all the commotion of Ginny trying to find thank the people who gave interviews at breakfast, she realised that she hadn't actually eaten a bite from when she entered and left the hall. Checking her watch and realising that it was almost lunchtime, she felt a pang in her stomach and went to get some food.

The strange squirming feeling in her stomach did not subside however once she had eaten. She couldn't get the picture of a smiling Draco out of her head. And she had actually called him Draco? Since when was she on first name terms with him? And did he not want her as one of his enemies because she was a danger to him or he _wanted _her to like him? But all she really cared about right now was that he had done something genuinely nice for her. And when he smiled, he looked so good (even better than usual that is). All she wanted to do now was see him again, talk to him and get to know him. But then she felt the squirming feeling increase in her stomach when she realised that he most definitely would not want to get to know her. But hadn't he replied "Any time" when she had thanked him? Surely that showed that he wanted to see her again.

She strode down the hallway where Moaning Myrtle's bathroom was positioned. Her feet seemed to have leaded her on the very familiar path to the Gryffindor tower as her mind swam of thoughts of the Slytherin prince. She only realised that the corridor was flooded when she slipped over almost hitting the ground, but something warm and soft had caught her.

"Careful now, don't want you joining Myrtle in that bathroom do we?" Draco smiled, and lifted her up to a standing position.

"Thanks." She said suppressing a giggle. His hair, which was normally slicked back and perfect, was once again ruffled and natural.

Draco had been wandering the castle, hoping that he would bump into a certain Gryffindor. And to his delight, his wish had been granted. But as he looked at her, she was smiling, and laughter danced in her eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." She answered, totally aware of the fact that he had not let go of her, and that she had actually started laughing quietly aloud.

"Well it obviously wasn't nothing, otherwise you wouldn't be blatantly laughing at me, unless that's something that Gryffindor's do to torment people, laughing at them…"

Draco continued to babble like this for quite a while, which made Ginny laugh even more than what she already was.

"…STOP LAUGHING!" he said, now laughing himself at how stupid he must sound.

"Make me!" She said in a daringly flirty tone, standing on her tip-toes so she could make herself look like more of a threat.

Yet to her surprise, he did, the only way that seemed right.

* * *

Wow that was a really fun chapter to write! Thanks to my reviewers - invisibleperson2, realbluecandy, judibry, mysinisterblackrose, Sunset Ruby, Lyskaelyn, Haunted Pheonix and Nocturnal007! Don't forget me! Keep reviewing everybody! 


	5. Too lost in you

Hey everyone! Things really pick up in this chappie, and it is a reasonable size aswell. So I hope you enjoy it! Also, I would love to chat to anyone on fanfic, so if you read this and you have MSN, add me… , just tell me that you're a fanfic fan and I'll talk 2 ya! R&R evry1!

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, just one of her obsessed followers.

* * *

Chapter 5: Too lost in you

_I look into your eyes _

_I go out of my mind_

_I can't see anything_

_Cos this loves got me blind_

_I can't help myself _

_I can't break this spell_

_I can't even try_

_I'm in over my head _

_You got under my skin_

_I've got no strength at all _

_In the state that I'm in_

_And my knees are weak_

_And my mouth can't speak_

_Fell too far this time_

_Too lost in you, Sugababes_

Her laughter stopped immediately, as he leant down and kissed her softly on the lips. Ginny pressed her lips against his harder, running her fingers through his hair while his hands gripped her hips. All time seemed to stop, all that mattered was that they were there together, and that they never let go.

Draco pulled away slightly, staring at Ginny, her eyes still closed and an expression of longing on her face. When she opened her eyes, Draco spoke.

"I really, like you." he whispered and pulled her close to her once again.

This time, he was the one who applied the pressure, his soft and experienced lips captivated Ginny's full ones, and their tongues wrestled with each other. They were so intertwined, that they could barely find where each of them started and ended. The corridor was seemingly deserted, and a stirring movement of a shadow did not stop Draco and Ginny from carrying on their embrace.

It seemed that they were never going to let go of each other, that the world would cease to exist if they didn't feel the others touch…

All of a sudden, Ginny felt the warmth of Draco's embrace, hands and lips turn a stony cold, like a freezing wind had passed through him. She shuddered and pulled away from him abruptly, staring up at him with wide eyes.

Draco looked down at Ginny, she had pulled away from him so suddenly it alarmed him. She was staring up at him, in that same fearful gaze that he was afraid of.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Was he too forward? Had he scared her off already?

"I have to go." She sprinted down the hall, no idea of where she was going to go, just as long as she got as far away from him as possible.

* * *

That intense cold, that rough touch that had surged through him and onto her, was so very familiar. She sprinted into the deserted Gryffindor Common room, into the girls' dormitories and collapsed onto her four poster.

It couldn't have been. It just couldn't. It wasn't a possibility. Yet when she had pulled away and looked into his eyes they were no longer the glinting silver blue, but a dark and lifeless black that pierced through her. She had only felt that cold and seen that intense gaze once before, but Draco could not possibly be him. He's gone, he can't come back.

Torn between the love that had sprung for Draco, and the terrible memories of her 2nd year, Ginny felt helpless and in deep confusion. So ripped apart but what she had experienced, she lay there for hours, and as the sun set, she fell asleep, sobbing into her soft, warm, comforting pillow.

* * *

---------------------------------_Flashback Dream---------------------------------------------_

"_Thank you Virginia, you have been much help to me." said Tom, pacing in the shadows._

"_Please…leave me alone… you got what you wanted." Ginny sobbed, weak and sitting on the cold stone floor._

"_But I haven't got everything yet, it seems that I still require your services." He hissed, appearing out from the shadows and smirking hungrily at the sobbing read head._

_Ginny felt a swooping sensation as she was lifted from the floor by invisible strings, and glided straight towards Tom's outstretched arms._

_He caught her in a rough embrace, his flesh an icy cold that sent an electric pulse through her body. He caught her in a kiss, that was full of lust and power, a kiss that she could not pull away from._

"_I love you, Virginia." Tom said, his lifeless eyes staring into her face. "Do you love me?"_

_All Ginny wanted to do was scream no, never would she ever love such an evil and manipulative person such as him. But as if someone else was moving her jaws, and an invisible person was pressing her face into a sweet smile she replied:_

"_Yes, I love you Tom."_

_While inside, she was screaming._

_-----------------------------------End of Flashback Dream----------------------------------------_

_

* * *

_

"Ginny! Ginny are you alright!" A bushy haired someone was leaning over her, with concerned eyes, as Ginny lay there panting, her whole body aching, as if someone had been trying to remove all her bones through her flesh. She took in sharp breaths and shuddered at the shivering cold feeling that was starting to die away.

"Ginny it's okay, no ones going to hurt you, I'm here Ginny." Hermione stroked her hair and the shivering subsided. She started to acknowledge the warmth of her blankets and the softness of her pillow once more.

"I will never love you." she said aloud, before drifting into a deep sleep, leaving Hermione and the other girls in the dormitory, in a stunned silence.

* * *

Draco spent the rest of the day roaming the grounds, and coming to rest in the grass by the lake. He was confused, and frustrated at himself. Had he been to forward? What could have made her leap back like that? And when she looked at him, she was afraid. Afraid of what? Was Draco to harsh on her? Maybe she wanted to be with him, but was also scared that he might do something in the Malfoy nature again. _But I will never hurt her, ever again. _He thought desperately, he would never want to do anything that would associate him with the Malfoy way. He needed to find her, to explain, to show that he was the kind and loving person she had found in him, for just one moment. Tomorrow, he would do it. It was late, and she was probably safe in her bed, away from the dangers that came supposedly from Draco. 

It was not until the sky outside became a deep crimson sunset that Draco realised that he had been sitting out there for hours, and started to drift back up into the castle. Once he had reached the entrance hall, he started to pace off towards the Slytherin chambers. But before he had even gone ten paces into the castle, he crossed paths with Harry, who just sneered and turned away.

Then, Draco felt an intense cold rush through his body, tearing his insides into splinters, and leaving him just as fast as it had entered. He stood for a moment, and fell to the floor with a thud.

It was only a few seconds later that Harry spun back around, to find the form of a crumpled Malfoy on the cold stone floor.

* * *

Muahahaha I am evil! But now the plot starts to pick up, and all shall be revealed! And I have a really good idea for a new story, so I will probably start that soon. R&R! I love all my reviewers! 


	6. Just say it will ya?

Hey reviewers! I'm sorry, I've been neglecting this story a lot and I shouldn't have been! I've just been caught up in all this back to school business. But anyway, here is the next instalment! I am gonna definitely finish this, but I'm not sure I want to, it may end up being really long with endless amounts of major plots so I don't have to finish it cos I am having so much fun writing it!

Well here we go again!

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry and the others. JK does. Damn her good ideas…

* * *

Chapter 6: Just say it will ya?

Ginny woke the next morning feeling extremely unrested. She had no desire to go down to breakfast, to face him, but she had not learnt anything by hiding these past few weeks. Reluctantly, she pulled on her robes, tied her hair up in to a low slung pony (A/N: Hahaha low slung pony, personal joke aye fern!) and headed down the dormitory stairs. _At least he's at the Slytherin table, _Ginny thought, all she had to do was try not to look in that direction and she would be fine.

Taking deep breaths, she determinedly stared straight in the direction of the Gryffindor table and sat down between Hermione and Harry.

"You alright Gin?" Hermione asked, obviously still concerned about the events of last night.

"Yes I'm fine, it was just a dream that's all." Ginny replied, but they still all looked quite frightened, especially because of their experience with Harry's 'dreams.'

"_Honestly._" She said and started to eat some toast absentmindedly.

"Well anyway," Harry said, Ginny seemed to have interrupted a story he was telling, "I turned around and he was just on the ground. It was weird, even Madam Pompfrey can't find any reason why he would just collapse like that."

"Who collapsed?" Ginny asked, not really interested in the answer.

"Malfoy, but it's no real loss to me." Harry said darkly, "Lets hope he's too ill to play Quidditch, that'd show Slytherin."

"Just because he's actually beaten you a few times." Ginny spat unnecessarily, and they all stared at her in amazement.

"Is he in the hospital wing?" she asked, hoping it sounded like an offhand question, yet knowing she failed fantastically.

"Yeah, I'm not sure if he's still there though." Harry eyed her suspiciously.

"Well I have to go and do homework." Ginny said mechanically, and sped off towards the hospital wing as fast as possible, leaving the troublesome trio in a state of shock.

"There's something wrong with that child." Ron sighed, while they all watched her hurry from the hall.

* * *

Ginny reached the landing that lead to the hospital wing and smacked straight into something hard and warm.

"Woah, watch where you're going." Draco smiled apprehensively at her.

Ginny, although she raced as fast as she could to see him, wanted to sprint in the opposite direction, she was afraid that she would see Tom in him again. But as she looked into his crystal blue eyes, her spirits soared.

She reached a hand timidly to his cheek, and closed her eyes as her flesh met his, in the warm and comforting way that she loved, that he loved, and that they both remembered.

To his shock, she flung herself onto him in a tight hug and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Hey what's wrong? It's okay Ginny, I'm okay." He said soothingly, playing with her hair.

"I was just so frightened. I thought you were T-,"

"Don't worry about it. I'm okay."

She looked at his face, wondering if she should tell him, but she thought otherwise. At this moment, she felt content just to have the warm version of Draco Malfoy back in her arms.

"Come on," he said, grabbing her hand and leading her down the hallway, "let's go get some fresh air, lord knows I need it."

He smiled and they walked out into the grounds, talking about what had happened to Draco, and he explained what he had experienced.

"Madam Pompfrey didn't think it to be too serious. It was just very strange."

Draco glanced at Ginny, her eyes were unfocused and not looking at him.

"Hello? Earth to Ginny! Are you listening?" He laughed at her softly as she turned and apologised.

"I'm sorry," she shook her head and turned to face him fully, "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" He asked quite seriously, he could tell by her expression this was nothing that he would joke about or an offhand thing that wasn't that important.

"You know in my first year, when I was taken into the chamber…" Ginny started, amazed at her own daring, she had never talked about this to anyone.

"… well, Tom, he, I – "

Ginny could not finish her sentence, to tell someone would be like admitting that it was all real, and would make it harder to deal with, to see Draco's expression of horror would make it all a lot worse. She choked in getting the words out, her throat was constricted and her face was shining with tears. She took a deep breath and looked up at him with all the determination that she had.

"I-I think your collapse has to do with Tom Riddle." She stared at his expression of shock for a while, almost hearing the cogs in his mind processing this idea.

Draco sat there stunned, ran his fingers through his hair as he did when he was deep in thought and under stress, and he tried to get a grip on what Ginny had just said.

"But he can't be here, he was destroyed, wasn't he?" Draco asked.

"Well that's what I thought, but when we were in the hallway, and you were so cold, I couldn't help but be curious..."

"Is that why you ran?" He asked softly.

Ginny nodded.

"What did he do to you Ginny?" Draco demanded, realising why she must have fled from his touch. He felt his veins course with hot bubbling anger, if he had laid a finger on her in any way…

"I'm just scared – I – can I stay with you?" she asked him tearfully, thinking how absurd it was to ask him this, and sure that he would say no.

"Ginny you – "

"That's okay, I understand, I'll just head back my dorm, see you round." She stood up, totally shattered that he did not want her with him, although she was expecting that answer in the first place.

Then, she felt warm, strong arms wrap around her waist and he whispered in her ear.

"What I was going to say was, Ginny, you can stay with me as long as you want."

She turned around and kissed him, they stood there for minutes on end, glued at the lips, savouring each others sweet taste.

* * *

The two of them walked up to the castle in silence. They seemed to have a mutual understanding that words were not needed for this moment.

Draco could not believe his luck. This attractive young girl wanted to stay with him. But he was not going to take advantage, as most 18 year old boys would do. As he walked up to the castle with her, hand in hand, he felt what he had not felt before towards anyone. He had been with countless amounts of girls, but this was different. All the other girls purely wanted him out of lust, but he was no better. As a Slytherin Sex God, he didn't mind having a few meaningless flings either. But all that had changed because of one person.

But he couldn't be so quickly, could he? He had only known her spent a few days with her. Was it possible? And if he were he would never admit it. _How do I know she even likes me? Is she just another one of Hogwarts sluts? Was this just a game to her?_ But as he felt the pulsing electricity that ran through her hand and into his fingers, he knew that it was real. But she would never say to him what he would never say to her.

And that is all he would ever need to hear.

Ginny could not believe her luck. Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts' top hottie wanted to be with _her. _ She chanced a quick glance at him as they headed up to the castle, wondering what he was thinking. She could not describe the kind of trust and security that she felt from him. She had had her fair share of boyfriends, but she had never felt like this before. She never thought, that after her 2nd year experiences, she could ever get as close to someone as she had to Draco.

But he wasn't even her official boyfriend yet. She had only spent a few days with him. She couldn't be yet could she? At first sight? That was for fools. But if she were, she would never admit it. _Does he even like me? Am I just another one of his flings? Is he just taking advantage? _But as she felt the pulsing electricity that ran through his hand and into her fingers, she knew that it was real. But he would never say to her what she would never say to him.

And that is all she would ever need to hear.

Draco led Ginny into the Slytherin common room in silence. He gently lay her down on his bed, the emerald silk sheets felt smooth and comforting. Draco lay down wrapped an arm around her and they did nothing but sleep, being content in eachothers presence.

* * *

Do you know what I find really irritating? When people cut across you when you talk, and I seem to make that happen a lot in my story. Oh well. Next chapter may be a tad steamy, I'm sorry fern, but dodgy things attract readers! Well, RnR my pretties! 


	7. If you could only see

Hey! I know it has been AGES since I have updated, I totally go pre-occupied with work and school and of course Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince! I've read it 3 times already! Oh and please read the end of chapter 6, I have added something to it just so the story can flow better.

Thanks Sunset Ruby, you have motivated me to carry on with my fanfic!

Here we go!

Disclaimer: Not mine. JK is a god.

* * *

Chapter 7: If you could only see 

_If only you could see _

_The way she loves me _

_Then maybe you would understand, _

_Why I feel this way_

_About our love, and what I must do_

_If you could only see how blue her eyes can be,_

_When she says, _

_When she says she loves me_

_- If you could only see, Tonic_

The next couple of weeks passed quite ordinarily. Yet what made them extraordinary, was that almost every moment that Ginny was not in class or asleep, she was with Draco. He surprised her in between classes, catching up with her in the corridors, holding her hand and walking her to her next class and (to her great delight) dragging her into empty classrooms or cupboards every now and again. He was a complete gentleman, who knew he had it in him! Opening doors, making her laugh, and kissing her in just the right way at exactly the right time. They had not discussed Tom Riddle any further, but in the times where the silence became not so comfortable, they both knew what was on eachothers mind.

The only thing that really dragged Ginny down was that Harry, Hermione and Ron were not too pleased with her choice of boyfriend. Even though she expected it, she could not help but feel disappointed. Although they still talked to her and hung out with her in the common room, there was something oddly formal about the way they talked to her, and she often caught Harry leering at her across the breakfast table. Ginny tried to keep her and Draco's relationship away from the prying eyes of Gryffindor's, but it proved to be almost impossible. Today was no exception.

As Ginny was finishing her toast, she saw Harry's eyes narrow even further, which meant only one thing.

"Good Morning, Virginia."

Draco's warm arms wrapped around her waist and Ginny promptly dropped her toast and slid out of her seat.

"Quidditch?" Ginny asked him

"Definitely."

She grabbed his hand and bid the others farewell. They merely nodded and waved a lazy hand as she turned away. Once they had got into the entrance hall she looked up at Draco to see that he had a rather mischievous smirk plastered across his face.

"What?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

" I was just wondering what Potty's got stuck up his arse. Did you see his face? He was looking at me with complete disgust." He said. "Well, more than usual that is." Draco added with a smug smile.

"OW!" Draco yelled, as Ginny had just elbowed him in the ribs.

"That's my friend that you're talking about!" she said angrily, but had a rather Malfoy-ish smirk on her face all the same.

" Well, what is it then? If your such a good friend of his." He asked.

"Well, to tell you the truth, he's not one of my better friends at the moment. Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor's aren't exactly thrilled to see my choice of boyfriend." She finished talking, but Draco seemed to tell that she was refraining from telling him something.

"And….?"

"And what?"

"Well that can't be the only thing." He said with a searching look at Ginny.

"Well….." she searched for something to say. "I guess he does have something stuck up his arse. Maybe his broomstick?" She said, and leaving a stunned looking Malfoy behind, she ran over to the pitch laughing.

Ginny didn't really know why she was concealing the fact that Harry had a crush on her, but something told her it was the right thing to do. Possibly because she knew that if Draco found out that Harry liked her, there was sure to be a few hexes thrown around, and Ginny did not want to jeopardise her friendship with Harry any further.

After Draco summoned their broomsticks down to the pitch, they spent a good hour flying around the pitch, battling with eachother to catch the snitch. He was an excellent flier no matter how many people said that he bought his way into the team. And Ginny, was on top form, she could cut across him easily and throw him a cheeky smile as she did so.

They dismounted onto the grass beside the changing rooms and Ginny squealed as she felt him press her against the wall.

"Your getting quite good at this aren't you Virgin……ia." He let her name roll off his tongue.

"Well, I must say Malfoy, your shite." She sneered jokingly at him and he pinned her harder to the wall.

"At what, Quidditch or snogging?" He asked

"Both." She said daringly, lunging her face upward so that they were nose to nose.

"Oh really..." He snatched at her lips with his own and they enjoyed a sweet and lustful kiss. Just when she thought she would never let go of him, she heard movement behind her.

"Hem, hem."

It was the entire Slytherin Quidditch team had emerged from the changing rooms. The five boys who were in their silver and green robes sniggered appreciatively, apparently totally pleased at their Seekers actions. Yet the girl, a new Chaser in Ginny's year, did not seem so pleased as she shook her long dark hair out of her scowling face and clicked her tongue.

"Malfoy, you're late. Get out here now." Said the raven-haired girl, striding off towards the pitch.

"I have to go." Draco said regretfully, planting one short kiss on her lips while the other boys wolf whistled and followed the bossy brunette.

"Meet me in the Entrance hall at three okay?" She nodded at him as he smiled and made his way reluctantly over to his teammates.

* * *

Ginny strode across the grounds and back into the castle. She spent the next few hours missing Draco and dwelled on his face, his musk, his well trained hands… 

As these thoughts swam through her mind, she slumped over her table in the Library, feeling rather weak, and felt a cold shiver run down her spine. Just after thinking that this was odd for a stuffy heated room, she fell instantly into a deep sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ginny opened her eyes to see that she was slumped over, not her desk in the library, but the cold stone floor of a vast damp hall. But she couldn't be here, it wasn't possible…_

_"Good Afternoon, Virginia."_

_His footsteps echoed as he paced towards her cowering figure. He was ten feet away from her when she let out a dry sob and attempted to edge away from him._

_"Get up."_

_"No."_

_"Do as you are told, my love."_

_"NO!"_

_She felt excruciating pain on her face as if she had been brandished with a whip. She held her hand to her face and felt the warm blood drip down her fingers._

_"Get up." His harshly calm voice echoed through the chamber, as she felt her whole body being pulled unnaturally upwards into a standing position._

_"Look at me." he said, walking forward and placing a cold finger on her chin. As he tilted her face towards his, he spoke._

_"It's been a long time, Virginia."_

_'It's not real… It can't be real… It isn't…' Ginny thought desperately._

_"Oh I assure that this is all real my love."_

_She tried to break free from him, but his grip merely tightened around her wrists with his cold hands._

_"How could you do this to me? We are meant to be together. You love me Virginia. Did you think I would tolerate your behaviour? You are going to be very valuable to me. Would I ever let my woman go round like some common SLUT?" He shouted the last word, making her leap in fright, burning her wrists as her skin stretched._

_"What is it that I have done to you?" She spat, every syllable burning with the purest of loathing._

_"You have been – friendly, with a lot of boys, but this has never worried me. They were all meaningless flings, you have never felt more that affection for them. But this time is different." He dropped his voice and relaxed his grip. "You love him."_

_She took this opportunity to turn away from him, she could not bare to look at his face, the face that haunted her dreams almost every night._

_"End it with the boy. Or I will end it for you."_

_She stayed silent for several moments. "I do not love him."_

_"Do not lie to me." He spat pacing back into the shadows. He stopped in his tracks, turned around and said: "I look forward to our next meeting Virginia. I look forward to it very much indeed."_

_As he turned away once more she screamed, a piercing scream that drifted from dreams to consciousness.  
_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _  
_

As soon as she realised that she was screaming aloud, she clasped her hand over her mouth. She silently felt her face where she had been struck, to feel nothing but her smooth cheek dotted with tiny beads of cold sweat. Hearing the shuffling footsteps of Madam Pince, the batty librarian, she stood up quite suddenly and strode towards the door. She left the Library with Madam Pince shouting.

"Yelling in the Library! Yes that's right, get out! Get out!"

As she walked towards the Entrance Hall, she caught her starkly white and tear streaked face in the windows of the courtyard. She looked dreadful. Pansy Parkinson walked past her and threw her a dirty look, which almost instantly turned to a look of great triumph. She had obviously felt great pleasure in seeing her so forlorn. Ignoring this and checking her watch, she walked meaningfully, not towards the Entrance Hall, but the hospital wing. She had time to clean herself up before meeting with Draco. She did not want him to see her like this.

* * *

Draco spent all his time during Quidditch practice thinking about when he would see Ginny again. When he was with her, everything seemed perfect. He didn't miss being a player at all. Many girls were shocked to see them together, and almost all the Slytherin guys gave him a high five for scoring the untouchable Gryffindor Princess. She was a princess to him. His princess, that he loved. He smiled to himself, as he sped along in the air, concentrating only half of his mind on the snitch. He had a surprise for her, and he couldn't wait to see her face. 

Draco showered quickly and made it up into the Entrance Hall at three on the dot. He waited apprehensively, nervously. No girl had ever made him feel this way before. Sure, most Gryffindor's weren't scared of him anymore, and many Slytherin's felt he was loosing his grip, but he didn't care. His heart leapt as he heard footsteps coming towards him. He spun round to see it was not Ginny, but –

"Parkinson." He sneered, and turned away.

"Well good afternoon to you too, Mr Grouchy." She trilled, and came behind him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"If you ever touch me again Parkinson, I'll blast your hand off." He tugged his shoulder away from her vice-like grip. When will she realise that she is an ugly skank that no one wants?

"Now, now Draco I know breaking up is hard but I can help you forget about her." She winked suggestively at him and leaned forward a tad to reveal her impressive cleavage.

"What?" he asked her, as he had not fully taken in what she had just said. Even if she had a pug-like face and acted like a retarded Hippogriff, she did have certain – assets. He'd give her that.

"Well," Pansy continued, "I saw your little blood traitor girlfriend absolutely beside herself in the corridor a half hour ago. Well, it's about time you dropped her isn't it? She's a complete little – Hey! Where are you going!"

Draco had not stopped to listen to Parkinson's pointless ranting; all he knew was that someone had hurt Ginny. He had to find her.

Draco had barely rounded the first corner when he crashed straight into her, almost falling over. Ginny grabbed his hand and said.

"Careful now, don't want you joining Myrtle in her bathroom do we?" Ginny smiled at her own fantastic wit.

"Are you okay? What happened to you? Who hurt you?" Draco blurted out.

"What?" Ginny was shocked – how did he know?

"What are you on about? I'm fine!"

"I ran into Parkinson and she said you were… were… Ginny, was it Tom?" His piercing gaze was looking further than her eyes, his eyes were full of such concern that Ginny had never seen before. This was going to make what she had to do even harder.

"No, no I'm fine." She replied, but she knew these words had no effect on him whatsoever.

"Really. I was just a bit sick, I ate to much at lunch, some bad pumpkin juice I think." But when he still looked concerned, she said. "I'm a big girl I can look after myself. Anyway I'm fine now. How was Quidditch Practice?"

She gave him an almost threatening look, which suggested that this was no longer up for discussion. Still totally unconvinced, yet admitting defeat, Draco said. "It was good, but I couldn't wait to come back and see you."

"And why is that?" she said raising an eyebrow at him.

"I have a surprise for you." He smiled cheekily and held out his hand to her. She took it reluctantly, and he led her down the stairway towards the Slytherin common room. Once inside he dragged over to the boys' dormitory. With a nagging feeling inside her head, she felt extremely guilty. She had to end it.

"What are you up to?" She asked him.

"You'll see."

They entered the beautiful, mahogany and emerald room that Ginny had stayed in once before. The last time she had been was because of Tom. And now, it had to end because of him.

"Close your eyes." Draco said, and she obeyed. She heard him rummaging around for something, and his footsteps coming close behind her. She felt something cold and heavy being placed around her neck, and as he swept back her hair he whispered. "Open them."

She was standing in front of a mirror, and saw the most magnificent necklace gleaming around her neck. It was simple and exquisite. One emerald for every three diamonds, in a long and elegant chain. She lifted a shaking hand towards it and felt it.

"It's beautiful."

"I love you, Virginia Weasley." Draco uttered the words softly but clearly. As Ginny felt a fiery explosion in her chest, she heard a harsh voice in her head.

End it with the boy. Or I will end it for you.

Pushing the voice away and embracing the warm feeling inside her she replied.

"I love you too, Draco Malfoy."

* * *

Ahhh! Ginny what are you doing! Tehehe a nice long chapter for y'all! I hope you liked it! Please RnR and I shall keep writing! I think a good long break did me good, because my plot is more evil and saucy! No real steamy stuff here, but that will come sooner or later. And thanks to SeZzA2, for the retarded Hippogriff! (Coincidentally, SeZzA2 is in fact my sister!) Luv Bella! 


End file.
